Pinion
by Shilar
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de Batwynn. Tony a un secret, un secret qui grandit de son dos et personne n'est supposé le savoir. Sauf que des gens le découvrent en permanence, et d'une certaine façon il manque toujours de se faire tuer à chaque fois. Au moins Loki essaie de le tuer pour d'autres raisons…


Bonjour tout le monde ! (si certaines personnes espèrent encore la suite de Froideur, promis, elle arrivera un jour !)

J'ai découvert tellement d'excellentes fics ces temps-ci, beaucoup d'Ironfrost, et j'ai eu envie de les traduire, alors voilà la première, une pure perle, dont j'espère avoir réussit à retranscrire la qualité en français ! =D Pinion a été écrit par Batwynn, dont je vous recommande le tumblr. Merci à elle d'avoir bien voulu que je fasse la traduction. L'image est aussi de Batwynn.

Il y a trois chapitres pour l'instant, le deuxième est presque finie de traduire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elles apparurent la première fois lors de son dixième anniversaire après une longue journée remplie de jeux et de rires et, pour une raison inconnue mais atroce, un clown. C'était une journée vraiment longue pour lui, pas seulement parce que c'était son anniversaire, mais parce que son père avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il devenait un grand. Donc les rires et les jeux et cet horrible clown étaient en fait pour les autres enfants, pendant que Tony Stark devait être assis et sourire, et regarder tout le monde s'amuser.<p>

Tout le monde était parti peu avant la nuit, quand Jarvis et les domestiques avaient commencé à mettre la table dans la salle à manger. Aucun invité n'était autorisé à rester pour le repas, comme Howard l'avait simplement exprimé, parce que « le dîner est pour la famille ».

Donc, avec le cœur lourd et une peur toute récente des clowns, Tony s'assit à la droite de son père et s'efforça de retourner à sa mère assise face à lui son sourire. Howard avait commencé à parler, comme il en avait l'habitude pendant la plupart des repas, et Tony essayait de faire la sourde oreille. Ses propres pensées allaient à toute allure, trouvant continuellement des connexions et lui offraient des chemins de réflexions plus courts, plus rapides, pour aboutir à la même conclusion. Son père était pareil, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils débattaient souvent, ou en tout cas c'était ce que Tony aimait imaginer. Les idées fusaient dans leur tête en même temps, et ils finissaient par rater ce que l'autre était en train de dire. C'était une réaction logique.

A l'instant, par exemple, Howard était en train de parler, et Tony était distrait par une idée améliorée d'un appareil portatif qui enverrait de l'électricité. Il avait été si concentré sur la forme de l'objet, la connexion la plus courte, la plus rapide, qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre la question de son père.

« - Anthony Howard Stark ! »

L'emploi de son nom complet signifiait qu'il avait clairement fait un faux-pas, et étant donné la journée intégralement misérable, Tony ne pouvait que s'attendre à ce que cela empire à partir de là.

« - Je suis désolé, j'étais…

- Pas en train d'écouter, comme d'habitude, aboya Howard, peu importe la façon dont j'essaie de t'enseigner quelque chose, comment te débrouilles-tu pour ne jamais faire attention ? Pourquoi on te paie cette école pourrie, je me pose vraiment la question. »

Tony baissa le regard vers son assiette immédiatement, sachant que la question était autant rhétorique qu'une incitation à une dispute. Il aimait son école, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait vraiment montrer le meilleur de lui-même. A la maison, on l'encourageait à réfléchir, évidemment, mais à réfléchir d'une seule façon. Celle d'Howard.

« - Chéri, il se débrouille bien à l'école, tu as vu ses bulletins » intervint la mère de Tony à sa place, ce qui lui valut un sourire secret de Tony.

« - Je les ai vus, en convint Howard, vexé. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il y arrive, parfois. Tu n'as pas intérêt à tricher, mon garçon. »

Tony releva brusquement la tête, et aucune puissance au monde ne pouvait l'empêcher d'exprimer sa colère à cet instant.

Tricher ? Lui ? Après tous les efforts et le temps qu'il avait investis dans son travail scolaire, les heures supplémentaires simplement pour être sûr qu'il avait juste. Pour être sûr qu'il avait mieux que juste, qu'il apportait quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau au sujet. Après tout ça, son père disait qu'il trichait ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds, sa chaise tomba en arrière sur l'épais tapis. Il n'y eut pas d'impact bruyamment satisfaisant, rien pour amoindrir la vague de pure rage qui le traversait. Alors il la libéra.

« - Comment tu peux ?! brailla-t-il de sa voix jeune et haut perchée. Comment tu peux oser dire ça ! »

Howard se mettait toujours en colère rapidement, et c'était encore plus rapide quand Tony était, eh bien, autre chose que silencieux et conciliant.

Sa voix sembla faite de glace, et Tony regretta jusqu'à sa respiration à ce moment. Même la déception, même l'échec.

« - Tu ne vas pas me parler comme ça, plus jamais. Tu n'élèves pas la voix contre moi, dans ma maison, où que ce soit ! Tu as compris ?

- Oui j-» commença Tony, pour s'arrêter quand une douleur déchirante enflamma son dos. Plus spécifiquement, ses omoplates semblaient avoir pris feu. Ce fut si brusque, et soudain, qu'il cria pour de bon alors qu'il supportait habituellement bien mieux la douleur. Surtout près d'Howard.

« - Anthony ?! » glapit sa mère, déjà en train de faire le tour de la table pour le rejoindre.

Howard se moqua d'elle :

« - Oh, ignore-le, c'est uniquement pour obtenir de l'attention. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas se faire réprimander. »

Tony voulut dire « non, mais qui aime ça ? » ou peut être « Papa, je vais mourir ». Mais il ne le fit pas, il ne put que crier, parce que la douleur empira, et il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'humide qui coulait dans son dos, à présent.

Il passa les mains dans son dos comme il put, tordant ses bras pour essayer d'atteindre ses omoplates. Il n'y arrivait pas et le mouvement semblait ne faire qu'empirer les choses, et un nouvel éclair aveuglant de douleur traversa son corps entier.

« - C-C'est… c'est quoi ç-ça ?! » pleurnicha-t-il en se laissant tomber dans les bras de sa mère. Elle laisse échapper un cri horrifié et se tourna vers son mari.

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans sa voix, Tony commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. « Il a besoin d'un docteur ! Il saigne, Howard ! »

« - Laisse-moi voir » ordonna son père, la repoussa doucement sur le côté, et relevant le T-shirt de Tony.

Tony ne put s'en empêcher, il hurla à nouveau, et pendant un instant il n'y eut que l'obscurité autour de lui avant que la douleur ne revienne de plein fouet. Howard était en train de dire quelque chose d'un ton pressé à sa femme, et Tony la sentit passer à côté de lui et sortir de la pièce.

« - Anthony… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- M… Moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Tony pleurnicha et essaya de voir de quoi son père parlait. Du coin de l'œil, il y avait une masse sanglante appuyée contre son épaule. Il laissa échapper un couinement terrifié et il essaya de s'éloigner de la chose qui l'attaquait. Cela sembla bouger avec lui quand il s'agita. Il se débattit à nouveau, ignorant le sifflement de son père, « dégoûtant », et parvint finalement à regarder attentivement la chose.

C'était une aile. Une petite aile, vraisemblablement blanche, perdue sous tout ce sang et ce qui semblait être des morceaux de chair. Elle s'étendait/sortait de son dos et était collée contre son corps. C'était suffisamment grand à présent pour être vu, mais Tony ne pouvait tout simplement pas réaliser/comprendre son existence.

« - Anthony, viens avec moi. »

Tony cligna des yeux en regarda son père, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et ses calculs, et ses questions qu'il ne sentait presque plus la douleur.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans comprendre vraiment l'intonation de son père.

« Fais comme je te dis, » rétorqua Howard, il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna hors de la salle et le long du vestibule. Tony gémissait à chaque pas, le mouvement faisaient bouger ses ailes et étiraient les muscles de son dos.

« - Qu-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Howard ne lui répondit pas, mais il continua à se diriger droit vers le sous-sol. Droit vers son laboratoire.

Tony pâlît, et essaya de se dégager quand ils atteignirent la porte de l'escalier privé de Howard qui y menait.

« - N-no… Je veux pas aller là ! »

Howard le tira sèchement en avant, ignorant ses balbutiements de supplications et de prières. Tony abandonna quand les tables chromées entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement quand son père le hissa sur l'une d'elles.

Il s'assit, et attendit pendant que ses oreilles se remplissaient des tintements d'outils, d'outils tranchants, qui étaient manipulés et stérilisés. Les déplacements de la blouse de laboratoire d'Howard, le couinement des roues d'une table roulante, le métal contre le métal, et le claquement des gants contre la peau.

Howard ne lui donna aucun avertissement avant de lui planter une aiguille dans le dos, juste en dessous de la jointure des ailes. Tony gémit et demanda une dernière fois, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Howard revint et se pencha, au point que Tony ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir jamais vu plus proche de lui.

« - Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait pas d'ailes dans ton dos. Tu as compris ?"

Tony le regarda et acquiesça simplement. Il n'y avait pas d'ailes dans son dos.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était arrivé.

En fait, c'était arrivé une semaine plus tard, et une semaine après ça, et une semaine après ça. Le seul semblant d'accalmie qu'il eut durant la croissance des ailes fut que lorsque Tony sombra dans un léger coma après avoir atteint un haut niveau de stress. Son père l'avait enfermé, avait appelé l'école et avait retiré Tony de leurs listes. Pendant ce temps, Tony demeura hors du monde pendant des semaines et des semaines. Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard qu'il se réveilla finalement, pour à nouveau succomber à la douleur. Les ailes furent de retour à la seconde où il ouvrit les yeux et prit sa première inspiration non médicalement assistée.

Maria était là, et Jarvis aussi. Tony fut à la fois ravi et malheureux de les voir en même temps. Ravi parce qu'ils étaient là, l'apaisant avec des gentilles caresses sur son bras, le rassurant avec des mots gentils. Mais il y avait l'ombre persistante de son père, et le fait qu'il n'était pas là à côté d'eux ne voulait pas dire que l'horrible douleur ne reviendrait pas.

« - Je… je peux les garder ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère, une fois qu'elles furent à nouveau complètement étendues. Une fois déployées les ailes dépassaient ses bras écartés, elles étaient plutôt petites, et elles avaient l'air fragile quand Tony les regarda dans le miroir. Pour le moment il semblait incapable de les faire battre, et Tony décida de les laisser tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il aurait le temps d'en apprendre davantage sur elles.

« - Mon cœur… » dit sa mère, et Tony sut que c'était sa façon de dire « non ».

« - Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde va les adorer à l'école ! Je serais populaire !"

- Mon cœur » dit-elle encore, et à présent Tony savait que ce n'était pas juste à propos des ailes. « Tu ne peux pas retourner à l'école, j'en ai peur. Tu n'y es pas en sécurité là-bas, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? »

- Ça va bien se passer ! geignit Tony en se rasseyant sur son lit, et il serra les mains de sa mère désespérément. « Tous mes amis sont là-bas, tu peux pas…

- C'est fait » parla Howard depuis le couloir.

Tony leva le regard pour le voir entrer dans la pièce en poussant devant le chariot couvert d'outils. Il déglutit et trouva le courage de demander « Papa, s'i-s'il te plaît je peux… les garder ? C'est que, ça fait vraiment mal de les couper comme ça, et mes amis ils n'y feront pas attention. Elles sont super cools… »

« - Anthony, personne ne verra ces… choses » dit-il avec le même ton écœuré qu'il avait eu ce soir-là en les voyant pour la première fois. « Elles ne sont pas « cools », il s'agit d'une mutation, une abomination de la science et de la nature. Elles ne devraient pas exister, et elles n'existeront pas. Pas sous mon toit. »

Tony frissonna, mais ferma les yeux et hocha la tête pour acquiescer/pour marquer son accord/acquiesça son accord. Elles étaient écœurantes, pas cool. Personne ne daignerait les regarder, si son propre père ne le pouvait pas.

Alors Tony se retourna sur son lit, s'allongea sur le ventre comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, et attendit que son père coupe ses ailes.

Sept ans plus tard, Tony essaya de voler pour la première fois. Sept longues années de douleurs, semaine après semaine, et aucune issue en vue. Sept années à s'habituer à la douleur, à grandir dans l'attente de la douleur parce que, merde, au moins il ressentait quelque chose.

Sept ans à apprendre que son père ne l'avait jamais apprécié, ne s'était jamais soucié de l'aimer, et sept ans pour réussir à le haïr merdiquement bien.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait en fait sept et quatorze jours, parce que quatorze jours plus tôt, les parents de Tony étaient morts.

Aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, Tony allait voler. Il les avait laissées grandir la première semaine depuis leurs morts, et ne s'était jamais embêté avec le rituel familier de les couper brutalement. Pourquoi aurait-il dû s'y obliger ? Personne n'était plus là pour les voir. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le moindre ami, ou la moindre famille, ou même Jarvis…

Non, même pas lui. Le vieil homme était mort avant ses parents, paisiblement et silencieusement dans son sommeil. Tony ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi de toute sa vie. C'était irrationnel, et il le savait, mais ça n'avait rien changé au trou vide que Jarvis avait laissé derrière lui.

Il étendit ses ailes et chancela au bord du toit du bâtiment. Les ailes n'étaient pas blanches, comme il l'avait originalement pensé pendant toutes ces années, mais plutôt d'une couleur plutôt dorée qui luisait et variait entre des nuances plus claires à une sombre teinte cuivrée. Tony essaya de faire un sourire contrit/piteux mais il était un peu trop large à cause de la quantité d'alcool dans son système. Un peu trop idiot pour son humeur sombre et sa position actuelle.

Juste au bord, au cinquantième étage, ou plutôt cinquante-unième puisque personne ne comptait le treizième. Il s'était assuré d'utiliser un des immeubles de son père, pour des raisons d'assurance. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose que son père lui avait appris, c'était d'être prudent et responsable. De cacher qui il était derrière un sourire, d'arranger quoi que ce soit de moins que plaisant avec des mots rapides, et d'être cette parfaite petite copie-carbone de Howard lui-même.

Eh bien, Tony s'était raté pour ce dernier élément, au moins. Il aimait à penser qu'il n'était en rien comme son père, qu'il était aussi loin que possible de cette image. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était en train de reprendre la compagnie sous l'aile du vieil ami de son père, et de façon générale il devenait plus ou moins la même personne. Les temps changeaient, bien sûr, mais le monde aurait toujours besoin d'armes, et si le nom de Stark signifiait bien quelque chose, c'était une bonne arme entre vos mains.

Alors, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était une expérience de vol, et plus une expérience avec une autre conclusion, celle où il se transformait en crêpe cinquante étages plus bas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça semblait être une bonne façon de célébrer son anniversaire tout proche, seul au sommet d'un immeuble.

Ses ailes se fléchirent de nouveau, flottèrent, s'agitèrent, tournèrent, firent ce que les ailes font et Tony n'avait vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi elles faisaient ça. Est-ce qu'il allait commencer à se passer les plumes entre les dents pour les nettoyer, bientôt ? Peut-être qu'il perdrait spontanément le contrôle de ses intestins au-dessus des voitures aussi.

« - Bon, ça peut pas être pire que rester là » marmonna-t-il, et il se jeta par-delà le rebord du toit de l'immeuble. Quelqu'un cria, mais c'était trop tard, Tony tombait.

Il tombait vraiment, l'air s'enroulant autour de lui alors que ses ailes essayaient d'accrocher un courant ascendant, et ça semblait être hors de sa potée. Il essaya à nouveau de trouver un équilibre quand il passa ce qui devait être sûrement le vingtième étage. Le vent finalement fut attrapé par ses ailes avec une secousse douloureuse qui lui déchira les ailes et manqua de peu de lui déloger quelque chose dans le dos. Avec une envolée de jurons colorés, Tony se laissa porter par le vent le long du couloir aérien autour du bâtiment. Tout son corps était déjà douloureux, ce qui rendait tout le côté « je suis en train de voler » un peu moins exaltant.

Il y avait encore plus de cris, cette fois venant d'en bas, et Tony jeta un regard aux corps en dessous de lui. Ils avaient l'air drôle, des petites poupées comme celles avec lesquelles il avait vu ses amis jouer, dans les temps lointains où il était en maternelle. Lui n'avait jamais eu de poupées, ou même de jouets vraiment. Il avait eu des outils, toujours des outils, et c'était très bien. Ca n'avait plus d'important, il était en train de voler, ou de dériver, plutôt.

Vraiment dériver, genre, loin du bâtiment.

Tony paniqua et essaya de se rapprocher des fenêtres. Il n'y arriva pas, comme il s'y était honnêtement attendu, et finit par flotter droit au-dessus de la rue. Dès qu'il sortit du courant aérien, il commença à pencher et à foncer vers le bas.

« - Merde ! » jura-t-il, en essayant de garder ses ailes aussi étendues que possibles. Ca sembla l'aider à s'éloigner de la circulation, mais sa descente était trop rapide, et où étaient les freins sur ce truc ?

Trop tard, trop bu, et aucune planification ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. Tony heurta le trottoir avec un bruit sourd et le vilain craquement de quelque chose qui se cassait. Il laissait échapper un rire à demi hystérique et se remit sur pied en ignorant les gens qui commençaient à s'attrouper autour de lui.

« - Tony !»

Il se figea. Qu'est-ce que cette voix faisait dans la foule ? Il se retourna, et avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, de larges mains le poussèrent à l'intérieur d'une voiture malgré ses glapissements de douleurs.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire bon sang ?! gronda Obi, regardant par la fenêtre alors que le chauffeur démarrait en vitesse.

« - Voler » répondit Tony à travers ses dents serrées. Son poignet était douleur, ce qui signifiait que c'était probablement ça la chose qui avait fait « crac » au moment de son élégant atterrissage.

« - Ouais, j'ai vu ça » admit Obi, et il jeta à Tony un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Son cerveau embrouillé par l'alcool décida qu'il n'avait pas ça, et fit promptement battre ses ailes en réponse.

« - Arrête ça »

- Je fais pas ça ex…

- Juste, arrête ça, ordonna le chauve. Arrête de sauter des immeubles, arrête d'essayer de voler, et coupe-toi ses foutues choses avant que tu n'alertes les médias. C'était déjà suffisamment dangereux aujourd'hui. Personne ne t'a reconnu, au moins, je ne pense pas. »

Tony secoua la tête, ses pensées commençaient à devenir floues et incapable de se concentrer tant qu'il serait assis là et tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus à boire. Il allait avoir la gueule de bois s'il ne descendait pas vite un verre ou six. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être envisageable à cet instant, avec la discussion qu'Obi avait en tête.

Se couper les ailes ? N'était-ce pas ce que Howard lui avait toujours dit de faire ? Il l'avait fait lui-même depuis qu'il avait douze ans, plus d'aide de papa à ce moment-là. Plus aucune aide du tout.

Malgré tout, leurs visages quand ils l'avaient vu, la foule de civiles s'attroupant autour de lui. Même beurré comme il l'était, Tony avait vu ces expressions d'horreur, de dégoût, et même de peur. Il avait merdé, et il le savait. Obi avait raison, exactement comme Papa avait raison.

Tony était juste un monstre, et aucune capacité de voler, ou de tomber avec panache, n'allait changer ça.

« - D'accord, bredouilla-t-il son accord. Je recommencerai à me les couper.

- Bien, et tiens-les à distance. Plus de vol, tu m'entends ?

- Plus de vol. Plus jamais. »

« - Vous êtes en retard.

- C'est mon avion, je peux pas être en retard. »

Il détestait voler, mais il était plutôt forcé de le faire pour son travail. Vous savez, des grosses armes avec des gros noms ne peuvent pas se démontrer toutes seules. Au moins Tony pouvait voler avec style, et il comptait bien le faire, sans restrictions/retenue. La barre de pole-dance était une nouveauté, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas encore dire s'il l'aimait bien ou non. Les strip-teaseuses n'arrêtaient pas de tomber à la moindre petite turbulence.

Le vol en lui-même fut plutôt court en fait, mais il redoutait d'y aller, de toutes façons. Il détestait la chaleur, détestait le sable, et le soleil, et les odeurs. Il détestait vraiment les chameaux, alors il espérait qu'aucun ne montrerait sa tête pendant qu'il serait là. Sinon, il pourrait se sentir l'envie de tester ses nouvelles armes dessus. Excellent pour son humeur, pas si excellent pour le moral des troupes. Ce serait juste une démonstration rapide, sortir du Hummer, se la jouer un peu, boire un verre ou trois, retourner dans le Hummer, et ensuite rentrer en avion. Simple, facile, pas de nid de poule sur la route. Pas de nid de poule, ni de bombes non plus.

Tony aurait vraiment dû prendre le « Hummer vieux débris », parce d'un coup l'ennui et la monotonie avaient l'air très attrayant comparé au déluge de projectile. La cerise sur le gâteau fut le gentil petit missile avec son nom dessus, et aucune quantité de whiskey ne pouvait créer une hallucination aussi réelle que ça.

Non, ce n'était certainement pas un rêve, parce que cette foutu chose lui explosa au visage, et après ça tout ne fut qu'obscurité.

Les lumières revinrent dans un brouillard de sons et de douleur, et de confusion. La douleur était quelque chose de nouveau, combinée avec un étrange nouveau poids dans sa poitrine, et pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi dur de respirer ?

« - Ah, vous êtes réveillé », dit une voix, alors qu'un visage déformé et avec des yeux d'insecte apparaissait au-dessus de lui. Tony jura et essaya de s'éloigner de la chose, quand une main fine mais ferme agrippa son bras. « Restez tranquille, vous ne voulez arracher ça.

- A… rracher ? Arracher quoi ?" demanda lentement Tony, la bouche pâteuse. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur le vilain poids dans sa poitrine, et repèrent les câbles qui sortaient d'un imposant ensemble de bandages sur son torse. Ses yeux les suivirent jusqu'à une batterie de voiture, puis se portèrent sur l'homme aux yeux d'insectes qui était en fait juste un type avec des lunettes. La disparition du brouillard fut une amélioration pour sa reconnaissance, mais Tony était plutôt d'humeur à se lamenter de cette perte, étant donné ce qu'il voyait maintenant.

Ils étaient dans une grotte, c'était évident vu les stalagmites et les stalactites, et toutes ces formations rocheuses rigolotes qui viennent avec les grottes. En fait il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, puisque la majeure partie de la place disponible avait été dégagée pour faire de la place à ce qui ressemblait méchamment à des instruments de torture sales. Le petit germophobe en Tony couina à la vue de certaines de ces choses qui recouvraient les parois.

« - Uh, okay, alors batterie de voiture, torse… » il marmonna alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le tout, et ensuite il paniqua quand la seule connexion qu'il pouvait faire était qu'il était d'une certaine façon dépendant de sa puissance et que c'était mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. Tony écarta aisément les bandages en les déchirant, râlant bruyamment, et il n'avait vraiment rien à faire tout de suite de contenir les bruits de plaintes qui s'échappaient de lui. Parce que…

Parce que il avait un trou dans la poitrine, encore que, un trou rempli avec une sorte d'objet rond en métal qui ressemblait horriblement à, « un aimant ? »

« - Vous avez raison », dit l'homme avec un faible sourire. Il continua, échangeant le sourire pour une grimace, avec « s'il vous plaît excusez-moi pour ce travail aussi bâclé, c'était tout ce que j'avais sous la main quand ils m'ont demandé de vous sauver. Non pas que je n'aurais pas essayé de le faire même s'ils ne l'avaient pas demandé. »

Tony était à moitié en train de l'écouter, à moitié en train de chercher un plan, et peut-être aussi à moitié en train de paniquer. Non, ce n'était pas les bonnes proportions, il était plutôt proche d'être à 90% en pleine panique, et peut-être que le reste écoutait vaguement.

« - Qui « ils » et qui vous êtes ? »

L'homme se pencha en arrière, étudiant le visage de Tony avant que ses yeux ne vacillent et ne se posent sur quelque chose derrière lui. « Ils se sont baptisés les Dix Anneaux, je m'appelle Yinsen, et vous êtes Tony Stark. »

- Comment vous le savez ? »

- On s'est déjà rencontrés vous savez », admit Yinsen, en offrant à Tony un autre de ses faibles sourires. « Mais à part ça, je… »

Il y eut un cri et un brouhaha de voix furieuses qui se rapprochaient, et Yinsen fit se lever Tony en le tirant avec plus de force que Tony ne s'attendait à trouver chez un homme si frêle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Yinsen le poussa et se mit à côté de lui et commanda dans un souffle « faites comme moi.

- Faire qu- »

Plusieurs hommes passèrent la porte en métal, les voix furieuses avaient maintenant des visages furieux qui leur correspondaient. Tony grimaça presque devant les aboiements de celui qui était visiblement à la tête de tout ça, et putain de merde pourquoi Tony n'avait pas suivi plus de cours de langues ? Si jamais il se sortait de là, quand il sortirait de là, il suivrait tous les cours possibles.

Les types étaient en train de hurler plus sur Yensin que sur lui, probablement parce qu'il semblait savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, et la conversation était plutôt à sens unique, de toutes façons. Ce fut quand un homme pointa la poitrine de Tony du doigt – qu'il avait épais – qu'il réalisa qu'il parlait de lui.

Du coin des lèvres, il marmonna « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils sont en train de parler de moi ? »

Yinsen ne lui répondit pas, mais parla une fois de plus aux hommes devant eux. Le leader avait un regard rusé et vicieux, et il continuait de regarder Tony comme… Non, il continuait de regarder quelque chose derrière Tony. S'il devait être honnête, ce qu'il était, ça commençait à l'effrayer un peu. Il y avait quelque chose derrière lui ? Le bac d'eau de la torture ? Oh mon dieu, c'était derrière lui, pas vrai ?

« - De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? Est-ce qu'ils savent qui je suis ? »

Yinsen sourit à l'homme devant lui pendant que le leader se déplaçait pour parler aux autres autour de lui. Son sourire était anguleux, et Tony était suffisamment doué en reconnaissance de fausse expression pour déceler la peur qui s'y cachait.

« - Ils parlent de vous, d'une certaine façon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » demanda Tony, le regard posé sur les hommes plongés dans leur conversation.

« - Vous, répondit Yinsen. Ou plutôt… eh bien… ils veulent vos ailes. »

Le cœur - entretenu par la batterie - de Tony rata un battement, et quand il leva la tête pour regarder ses kidnappeurs, il réalisa qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler. Ils avaient arrêté de faire quoi que ce soit à part contempler les larges ailes dorés tendues derrière Tony.

« - Oh… merde. »


End file.
